


For the ones I love

by InniterBee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Minecraft, Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InniterBee/pseuds/InniterBee
Summary: Based on the events of the Dream SMP, set just moments before Wilbur Soot's resurrection.This is the story of how Wilbur Soot uses his last remaining life on the Dream SMP, once he's dead it's all over. No Ghostbur, nothing.Will he help his younger brother to take back his beloved discs, or will he start his own war in a fight for L'Manberg?Disclaimer: This story is completely fan-made and I have no idea what plans they have for the rest of the SMP storyline!
Kudos: 13





	For the ones I love

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Techno is considered part of the family dynamic.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

“It’s not working. Why is he not coming back?!” Phil was sure he had everything right. The location, the weapon, the time of day, everything. Yet somehow, stood before him, was the ghost of the man that was once his son. 

“Phil, maybe you’re too late. Maybe it was never meant to be, just like the nation he had dedicated his life towards. JUST LIKE THE STUPID GOVERNMENT THAT GOT HIM KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE.” Phil turned to look at his eldest, trying to remain strong, reassuring him that they must be doing something wrong, there’s no other reason for it not to work.

“Techno, we mustn’t give up. This was his wish. After killing him, it is the least I could possibly do.” This time, Phil turned to look at his grandson. Fundy looked like he was hurting. He wasn’t showing the usual tense aura he would have around his father, this was different. He seemed deep in thought.

“Grandpa, I think I have an idea;” Fundy looked at everyone around him. Here was everyone Wilbur ever cared about. Except for Tommy. He gulped before continuing, “My father died for the one thing he cared the most about. Now L’Manberg is no more. What if it was the same to bring him back to life, he, himself said it was like dying again. What is Wilbur’s most prized possession… Or should I say, who?”

Everyone turned to look at Ghostbur. He seemed to like the attention and waved very enthusiastically to his friends and family. “Hey, Fundy! Look, son! Everyone is giving me attention! Are you proud?” Fundy only looked away, and it dawned on Philza as to what Fundy was trying to say.

"Fundy, you can't be serious? Do you really think I'd allow you to sacrifice yourself, my grandson, for a man that is already dead?" To Phil's surprise, Fundy simply nodded and began removing his armor. Ranboo stepped forward.

"Phil, I didn't meet your son when he was alive, but I know one thing. Fundy is a good man, or… Fox. And once he sets his mind to something, nothing will change that. Wilbur clearly meant something to Fundy, more than he lets on. If I had a chance to bring back whoever created me, I would, and I'd have many things to say to them. But alas, I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night without reading this stupid book." Fundy places his hand on Ranboo's shoulder and gives him a nod of gratitude. He walks over to Techno. 

"Technoblade. Or, should I say, uncle. You knew my father better than I. He was a good man, right? He had a good reason to abandon me, to ignore me at times when I needed him the most. L'Manberg was supposed to be something special, something for all of us, for me. That's why my father was so absent. Right, Techno? He didn't mean for this to happen." Techno removed his helmet and looked down at his nephew. 

Fundy looked confident in his decision, and Techno didn't want to take that away from him. Sure, Techno preferred anarchy, but that's no reason to wish death upon his younger brother. He'd already lost Tommy, who knows where he is. He's been missing for days. But Wilbur, they had the chance to bring Wilbur back, and Techno was more than willing to take it. Maybe they could be friends again, just like they were before this whole government thing happened. All Techno has ever wanted was someone to call a friend. 

"I think we should do it. Wilbur was a good man."

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be a short one, but I'm hoping to make the rest much much longer!


End file.
